


Porcelain Wings

by brae21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brae21/pseuds/brae21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His black wings were spread over the floor, seeming to be broken, they were shattered around him like porcelain.<br/>Porcelain Wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain Wings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please be gentle when I make mistakes :)  
> And thanks for reading it, enjoy!

A single tear dropped on feathery hair.  
"Damn it Cas we can fix this!" Dean pulled Cas on his lap, kneeling on the floor, his legs soaked with blood. He couldnt tell if it was his own or Cas'.  
Blue searched green. Their eyes locked and Dean caressed Cas' feathery hair, his face still wet.  
"You can't leave me Cas. Not with this mess you made!" Desperation was clear in Dean's voice and the forced chuckle turned into a sob.  
Cas tried to say something but his words drowned in blood. He coughed, more blood splattered over his face and trench coat, some trickled sidewards out of the corner of his mouth and down his cheek.  
His blue eyes were filled with panic and Dean's heart skipped a beat when he realised he couldn't take that panic away from the angel.  
Another broken sob escaped his wounded lips and he wiped the blood away from Cas cheek.  
"Cas buddy, you can't leave me"  
Cas eyes softened and the corner of his mouth curled up, trying to comfort Dean.  
It felt like Dean's heart was breaking into pieces. Sharp pieces of glass drifted through his veins, cutting him from inside. His whole body hurt, it was more than a heartbreak. /He/, Dean, was ripped into pieces, not just his heart.  
He shifted, still crying and pulled the angel even closer, carefully not to hurt him further.  
Due to the movement Cas trench coat flapped open and revealed the wounds of the angel. Fabric and skin was ripped, mixed and stick together with Cas blood, creating a red mess under the trench coat.  
Unable to bear the view Dean bent forward and pulled the trench coat over the torso again.  
Cas lifted his head up and caught a glimpse of his body. A strangled noise escaped his lips and some blood splattered at his chin. Immediately Dean cupped his face again and wiped it away, mumbling.  
"It'll be okay Cas, you're an angel for god's sake! Just rush out of this vessel or whatever you do! Just be okay! God damn it, it can't be that difficult, you're an angel!"  
Cas made a vague gesture to the angel's blade laying on the floor a few steps away and furrowed his brows.  
Dean shook his head.  
The motion seemed to exhaust Cas because his breath became more irregular and raspy with each time he inhaled.  
The blood around him and peeking out under hid trench coat began to dry. Auburn flowers formed around him, laying him on a bed of roses, beginning to cover his wounds in cruel petals.  
Cas seemed to get calmer with every breath he took, although it seemed like he had struggle to suck in the air without coughing blood again. Dean however started to panic. This was Cas. Cas whom he could always rely on! Cas who fought with and for and against him. Cas who rebelled against heaven. Cas who loved bees. The one he trusted more than he admitted. And he cared more for than he let anyone see.  
Panicked he started to ramble. He wasn't exactly sure what he said, counting Cas breaths and hoping that they wouldn't stop.  
Maybe he told stories.  
Maybe he just counted the breaths out loud.  
Maybe he poured his heard out.  
Dean couldn't tell.  
Only focussing on Cas whose eyes went softer with every breath, losing the spark in their blue orbits Dean clutched Cas to his chest.  
Cas sucked in a deep breath, his eyes regaining it's spark for a second. "I love you too, Dean" he whispered, blood flooding over his lips.  
Then he coughed violently, his body twitched a last time and then he laid perfectly still on Dean lap.  
His mouth was uselessly open, not anymore being able to breath and his eyes stared empty towards the sky.  
The world came crashing down at Dean and he bowed his head over Cas' body, covering his face in tears.  
Only when he had to stop mumbling thus to his violent sobs he realised that he was repeating the same words over and over again.  
"I love you Cas. Don't leave. I need you. Cas I love you."  
It went dead silent when Dean stopped mumbling.  
Only one loud breath felt the air instead of two.  
This was worse than his father's death. Or Ellen and Joe's. Or Kevin's. Or Bobby's.  
Dean would never admit it out loud, he even felt like an asshole admitting this to himself.  
"FINE! What do you want? My Impala? My soul? I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING IF YOU JUST BRING HIM BACK. BRING CAS BACK!" Dean shouted towards the sky, head laid back, his hands still clutching onto Cas.  
The silence was mocking him.  
Suddenly there were footsteps behind him. Dean didn't turn around.  
A hand laid down on his shoulder.  
"Go away Sammy"  
"No Dean. I know it's hard but you have to let him go."  
"I can't Sammy."  
"You have to."  
"He loved me, Sammy"  
"I know Dean. I know. But you owe him to let him go."  
"He wasted his last breath to tell me that."  
"He didn't waste it Dean. He wanted to go properly. Without any regrets. You have to pay your last respect to him."  
"Sammy he never gave up on us. How could I give up on him?"  
"Because he wants you to. He wants you to have a life."  
"I don't want to live without him."  
"Dean you have to. Don't give him guilt. Let him go, stand up and be strong. That's what he expects from you. That's why he loved you, Dean. Cas loved you so much. Don't disappoint him."  
"But I'm scared Sammy, so scared to be without him."  
"I know Dean, me too. Me too. But I'll be at your side. And Cas will never leave you."  
"Never ever?"  
"Never ever."  
Dean bowed his head over Cas again, shoulders shaking from silent sobs. He gave the angel a single peck on the forehead, closed his eyes and laid his head carefully down in the bed of flowers the blood formed.  
Sammy's strong arms were around his torso, helping him to stand up and Dean was thankful for the support, he didn't think he could rely on his legs.  
They walked step for step around the Impala, covered in blood and hurting but still strong. Dean could almost hear the whisper of Cas' wings in wind.  
He turned back to Cas, almost expecting him to be gone, but there he was.  
A beautiful angel, the blue eyes closed, surrounded and covered in both cruel and beautiful auburn roses.  
His black wings were spread over the floor, seeming to be broken, they were shattered around him like porcelain.  
Porcelain wings.  
A bee flew on his chest, sitting down for a moment as if it wanted to test that new, weird petals before flying away again, into the sky with the colour of Cas' eyes.  
Dean smiled sadly, his lips cracking and starting to blood. He didn't care because right before him he could see the silhouette of an angel, the wings fixed and mighty, flying with the bee up in the sky. Just before he flew out of Dean's view Cas turned around and mouthed something.  
"I love you too Cas" Dean said and turned around to the Impala, leaving Cas behind but storing the memories in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I also published this and various other works on Wattpad, you can follow me there, my user is also theHolmesSister there :)  
> xx


End file.
